


Propositions

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, sub!peter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter accepterait sans doute n'importe quoi de sa femme, même ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal. Le prompt était "BDSM (domination/soumission)" pour Jainas.
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy

Peter n'aurait jamais cru que ça lui plaise à ce point. Evidemment, il fréquentait assez de gens menottés au jour le jour pour ne pas avoir spécialement envie d'en revoir quand il était seul avec sa femme. Mais c'était compter sans Elisabeth et sa force de persuasion. Il avait haussé un sourcil circonspect la première fois qu'elle avait mentionné les menottes, et avait cru à une blague. Il avait répondu que vu les numéros qui passaient entre ses menottes, elle n'avait pas envie de les porter pour s'amuser. Mais elle lui avait présenté une paire de menottes de cuir, et la lueur dans ses yeux lui avait fait changer d'avis. Après tout pourquoi pas?

Aujourd'hui il se demandait encore comment il avait pu un jour rechigner à ce genre de jeux. El savait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait, et elle savait aussi comment le rendre fou en quelques mots, quelques caresses, en faisant glisser sa main attachée sur le fin tissu de ses bas. Il ne savait pas si c'était seulement la confiance totale qu'il avait en sa femme, ou juste qu'elle avait su voir ses tendances, mais il avait eu nettement moins de limite qu'il aurait cru auparavant, et tout ce que lui avait proposé El lui avait plu au-delà de l'imaginable.

Il était tremblant sur le lit, à genoux, les mains attachées dans le dos, reliées à son collier de cuir par une chaine. Le bandeau l'empêchait de la voir, il n'entendait que le clac clac de ses talons sur le parquet, et pouvait parfaitement imaginer le reste. Les bas sur ses jambes interminables, les jarretelles sur ses cuisses, la fine dentelle noire qui dévoilait plus qu'elle ne cachait. L'image mentale suffisait à le rendre haletant, ça et l'anticipation. El lui avait dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui, ce soir. Elle lui avait aussi rappelé qu'il pouvait tout arrêter, ou ralentir, quand il voulait. Mais Peter n'avait jamais eu à faire ça. Pas pour une quelconque fierté de mâle mal placée, juste parce que sa femme savait très bien les limites qu'il pouvait franchir ou non, peut-être même mieux que lui-même.

Il frissonna en sentant El se rapprocher de lui, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'une bouffée de parfum qui n'était pas celui de sa femme lui parvenait. Le bandeau glissa sur ses épaules, et Peter cligna les yeux sous la lumière trop forte de leur chambre. Il dut lever les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, alors que Neal souriait simplement en défaisant sa cravate. Peter jeta un œil vers El, un pas derrière Neal, qui attendait sa réaction d'un air inquiet. Peter se passa instinctivement la langue sur les lèvres, elles étaient sèches. Neal lui ne s'inquiétait pas, il avait enroulé sa cravate autour d'un poing et défaisait tranquillement les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il savait.


End file.
